memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Phoenix/Lliad/Chapter One
At the new Midway space station a Klingon warship is flying by the starbase. In the briefing room Chancellor Martok is explaining the situation to Admirals Kira, Janeway, Tyson, and Martin. We've tried everything to make sure these hyperspace windows you call them from forming in our space we've tried theta radiation we got from the Romulans before their world fell, it didn't work on the ships it just killed the crew we've pulled half our forces from the border to defend the homeworld but it would be helpful if we had some Starfleet assistance Chancellor Martok says as he looks at the Admirals. Admiral Janeway looks at him. We're going to send one of our Puddle Jumpers into the Pegasus Galaxy to see what the Wraith are up to and see how they're getting into our galaxy without waiting for the radiation to wear off on their hulls Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Chancellor Martok. Admiral Martin looks at them. We've got our experts on the Wraith here both Typhuss and Teyla they've fought the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy, and they've got all the information on the Wraith such as where their Hive ships are at in the Pegasus Galaxy as they're hibernating on planets Admiral Martin says as he looks at Chancellor Martok and General J'mpok. J'mpok hits the table with his fist. This is pointless we should attack the Wraith while we've got the element of surprise all this spying is disgraceful to warriors like me General J'mpok says as he looks at them. Kori looks at him. P'tak you're disgracing our people by risking our alliance with the Federation we need their help with this enemy General Chazmok says as she looks at J'mpok. J'mpok shakes his head at her. I could of been your mate but instead you chose a human that doesn't have a single ounce of Klingon blood in his veins J'mpok says as he looks at Admiral Kira as he leans on the table. Typhuss gets up and leans forward staring him in the eyes and spoke Klingon. You son of a bitch you want to test my fighting skills says Typhuss in Klingon as he looks at J'mpok. J'mpok snickers. I commend you Admiral you must really have Klingon blood in your veins General J'mpok says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Martin looks at them both. Gentlemen please we're allies Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. J'mpok sat down. What good is an ally when we didn't have help in the invasion of Cardassia to prevent the Dominion from entering the Alpha Quadrant J'mpok says as he looks at them. Admiral Kira looks at him. Forget about the past we have a problem we have to find out what the Wraith are up to we don't have time for fighting each other says Typhuss as he looks at J'mpok. Then Colonel Tyson walks into the briefing room. And just the person we're looking for ladies and gentlemen may I present my sister Colonel Mariah Tyson commanding officer of the USS Phoenix Admiral Jason Tyson says as he looks at them. Admiral Kira looks at Colonel Tyson. Its good too see you again Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She nods at the Admiral. Now Colonel what were you able to find out about the Wraith Admiral Janeway says as she looks at the Colonel. She inputs commands into the console and the screen changes to the sensor logs showing the Wraith fleet. We counted at least 123 Hives and cruisers and half a dozen squadron of Darts all ready to invade the Milky Way Galaxy Colonel Tyson says as she looks at them. Typhuss is shocked about this. I have been working on a plan with Colonel Sheppard and General Carter, the Hammond, Janet Fraiser, Elizabeth Weir, my fleet, the Intrepid, Apollo and the Daedalus along with squadrons of F-302s will attack the Wraith fleet says Typhuss as he looks at them. Janeway looks at him. Hang on Admiral Starfleet wants a defense formed around Earth with those ships, and their send the Phoenix Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss. Wait a mintue Kathryn, one ship against the Wraith fleet no way in hell and its too late the ships and my fleet are already here says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Janeway looks at him. It's been ordered by Starfleet Command they don't wanna risk a fleet of ships so the Phoenix will head to the Pegasus Galaxy and stop the Wraith fleet end of discussion period dismissed Admiral Janeway says as she looks at them. Everyone leaves as Admiral Janeway is about to leave Typhuss walks with her and tries to get her to change her mind. 123 Hives and cruisers and half a dozen squadron of Darts the Phoenix will be destroyed, I thought you wanted my help because I am a expert on the Wraith you're not listening to me, you know I'm right one ship can't take on the whole Wraith fleet alone I guess you don't need my help after all says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Kathryn looks at him. Typhuss believe me I tried to talk them out of it but I'm in enough hot water with Starfleet Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss. Its a bad idea its not going to work and Colonel Tyson and her crew will die when I have a plan to stop them says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. And Starfleet reviewed your plan and think that it's a waste of a fleet this came from them not me Typhuss I tried to fight it but Nechayev out ranks both of us Janeway says as she looks at him. When the Wraith destroy the Phoenix they will come after us then Earth and I could of stopped the Wraith says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn then walks away. On board the Phoenix the crew is getting the ship ready to launch when Admiral Kira walks on board the ship, as Major Gates sees the Admiral walk out of the turbolift and quick to snap to attention. Admiral on deck Major Gates says as he snaps to attention. Admiral Kira looks at the crew on the bridge. You do know this is a suicide mission and that you can't win this battle says Typhuss as he looks at the crew. An Ensign looks at him. What are we suppose to do then sir just wait for the Wraith to show up in full force an Ensign says as he looks at Admiral Kira. He looks at the young officer. 123 Hives and cruisers and half a dozen squadron of Darts you think you can destroy the whole Wraith fleet alone no way in hell, you can't attack a enemy fleet without the help of our fleet says Typhuss as he looks at the young officer. Major Gates looks at the Admiral. Admiral the Daedalus took on 123 Xindi warships and they dealt heavy damage to the fleet before they had to retreat Major Gates says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss was about to say something when Colonel Tyson walks onto the bridge. This is different we've got 123 life sucking aliens but we can't go against our orders from Starfleet Colonel Tyson says as she looks at her crew and Admiral Kira. Typhuss then contacts General Carter. Typhuss is something wrong? Sam says on the viewer. Sam, I can't let the Phoenix go alone on this misson we have to help them says Typhuss as he looks at Sam on the viewscreen. So what do we do Nechayev has ordered all ships to remain at Earth in case the Wraith try to get through the Earth jumpgate from Pegasus General Carter says on the screen. Typhuss thinks. We use the ships we have here at the new Midway space station says he looks at Sam on the viewscreen. Then Colonel Tyson walks up to him. Sir you could lose your rank if Nechayev finds out about it Colonel Tyson says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at her. You want me to stay here at the station while you go on a dangerous mission without any help, my mission is to protect Earth that's what I'm doing Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. That's our mission as well Admiral Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. Before Typhuss could speak the console beeps. Ma'ma picking up something coming through the jumpgate from the Pegasus Galaxy, it appears to be a Federation starship Lieutenant Campbell reports from her console. The jumpgate opens and a fleet of Wraith ships emerge from the gate to the shock of everyone on the Phoenix, Midway, Apollo, Daedalus, and the 147th vessels, Colonel Tyson goes to her chair as she looks at Lieutenant Tanner. RED ALERT shields up full power to quantum phasers, load torpedo launchers Colonel Tyson says as she's sitting in the Captain's chair. The lights dim as the klaxons sound throughout the ship as the crew head towards their battlestations. Open a channel to the lead ship Colonel Tyson says as she looks at Campbell. She nods and makes contact. Channel open Colonel Lieutenant Campbell says as she looks at her console then at Colonel Tyson. Mariah gets up from the chair and looks at the viewer. Wraith fleet this is Colonel Mariah Tyson commanding officer of the USS Phoenix we're aware of your plans to invade our galaxy, if you fire upon us we'll consider it an act of war against the Federation and her allies we recommend you turn yourselves around and proceed back to Pegasus Colonel Tyson says as she looks at the main viewer. The crew awaits for an answer from the lead hive ship then they get a response. We're not returning to the Pegasus Galaxy without harvesting your galaxy for food, we'll destroy anyone who gets in our way Colonel Tyson the Wraith Commander says over the com. Mariah looks at the Admiral and then at the viewer still showing the Wraith fleet. We're trying to save you from an embarrassing defeat Commander so if I were you I'd take this chance which is one and only chance, for you and your forces to get away in one piece Colonel Tyson says as she looks at the viewer showing the Wraith fleet. Colonel please we both know that this won't end well for us so get out of our way or you and your forces will be the first causality the Wraith Commander says over the speakers. Then the com signal cuts off. Well that could of ended well Colonel Tyson says as she looks at the Admiral. Typhuss looks at her.